We are the Yong Fa's
by MammaCarnage
Summary: Wen and Li's older sister returns from travelling around the world, both of them are happy and they go off to met Yamato, unfortunately something evil is lurking in the shadows that keeps targeting Wen, Li and their sister, can they beat this new evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own B-Daman  
Hai is copyright of Me**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

After the Marta B and the neo shadow alliance had been defeated Yamato and the others headed back to Wen and Li's village to thank them for their help and to say their good byes.

They arrived out side Wen and Li's village, Yamato sighed "Well guys I guess this is goodbye"

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be" Wen replied

Everyone looked at Wen "What do you mean brother?" Li asked

"Well Yamato can always come visit us or we could just go back to Yamato's place and train there" Wen explained

Everyone was a little shocked "Wen you know full well we cannot go back with Yamato, as much as we would like to we just can't" Li replied

"Ok, Ok Li it was just a suggestion" Wen said

Yamato laughed slightly

"Well then I guess this is goodbye Yamato" Wen added

"Yeah" Yamato sighed "But don't worry I'll visit for sure!"

"You better" Wen replied shaking hands with Yamato and the others

Yamato shook Li's hand "Goodbye Li" he said

"Goodbye my friend" Li replied smiling

Yamato and the others slowly walked away all waving goodbye

"GOOD BYE GUYS" They all yelled

"BYE YAMATO, GRAY, BULL AND TERRY!" Wen yelled back "Hey Li aren't you gonna say goodbye?" he asked Li

Li walked off "I'm not in the mood" he replied

Wen watched Yamato and co. disappear into the distance before he ran after his brother.

With Yamato and Co. Yamato was thinking to himself, he was ignoring the talk Gray and the others were saying and wasn't really watching where he was going. Gray noticed this and caught up with Yamato

"Hey Yamato is everything alright?" he asked

Yamato didn't reply

"Yamato? Hey can you hear me? Yamato?" Gray asked

Yamato snapped out of his thinking session "Oh sorry Gray I was thinking" he apologized

"About what?" Gray asked

"Li" Yamato replied "He didn't seem himself today that's all"

"And that's bugging you?" Gray asked

Yamato laughed "YEAH STUPID HUH?" he yelled

Gray laughed slightly "Y...Yeah"

Wen closed the door behind him and confronted Li "Alright Li what's wrong, you didn't even say a proper goodbye to Yamato and the gang, is something bothering you?" Wen asked

Before Li could answer a purple BDa-ball flew through the door and crashed into the wall at the other end of the room, Wen walked over to the wall and pulled out the BDA-ball and gasped, he looked at Li

"She has returned!" Li declared

"You mean…" Wen gasped

"Yes brother" Li replied "Hai has returned"

A teenage girl around the age of 17 burst through the door, she had a cloth tied round her waist as a bag, she wore similar clothes to Wen and Li though more girl like, she wore shorts instead of bottoms and her top was a belly top with sleeves, the whole outfit had the colours blue, green and purple.

Wen and Li stood there amazed "Your, your back!" Wen said awestruck

Li's mouth dropped

"Close your mouth Li" Wen complained

The girl laughed as Wen handed back her BDA-ball, Wen walked back over to Li.

"So then guy's aren't you gonna give your older sister a hug?" The girl asked

"HAI!" Wen and Li cried as they ran over and hugged her

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I'm not sure if i spelt Armarda right so please tell me if i am wrong and in future it will be spelt right  
**

**Hai- Copyright Me**

* * *

Chapter Two

Wen and Li stopped hugging Hai; they looked up at their sister and smiled.

"It's great to see you again sis" Wen cried

"Don't be such a sap and stop crying Wen" Hai replied in a soppy tone

"Sorry" Wen replied whipping the tears from his eyes, it's just been so long"

"Wen is correct older sister; you have been gone for 3 years now" Li added

Hai looked shocked "You've been counting?" she asked

"Yes awaiting your return" Li replied rubbing his eyes

Hai smiled slightly before grabbing Li and giving him a massive hug, Li was shocked at first but it had been a while since he's had a hug like that from his older sister.

"What have you been doing on your travels?" Wen asked after he watched Hai put Li down and Li looking a little dazed

"Well I've been training with the great Armarda" Hai replied

Wen and Li stared at each other "THE GREAT ARMARDA!" they yelled

"Yeah why what's up with that?" Hai asked confused

Wen and Li pulled Hai by her arms outside of the house "Guys what are you doing?" she growled

"There is someone you have to meet" Wen replied

"Yes he trained with Armarda as well" Li added

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Hai proclaimed

"You'll see" Wen and Li laughed

"But can't I at least stay one night at home?" Hai asked

"NO!" Li yelled

Wen stopped dead in his tracks, Hai who was being dragged bumped into Wen pushing him over and fall on him herself "Ow!" Hai and Wen moaned "Hey get off me Hai" Wen complained

Hai jumped off of Wen "Li" Wen said "You mind telling us what the massive no was for?" Wen asked "You've been acting weird all day"

Hai looked at her brother Li "Is something bothering you Li?" she asked

"NO!" Li yelled again grabbing Hai "Now come on Wen, do you want Hai to see Yamato or not?" he asked

Wen looked kinda confused but he shrugged his shoulders and carried on pulling on Hai's arms

"You guys, I can walk you know" she moaned as she was being dragged across the floor "Guys?"

Wen looked at Hai then at Li, Li looked determined to take Hai to see Yamato

"I can't believe Wen can't see that something is playing on Li's mind, I've gotta talk to him and find out what's wrong" Hai thought "But first I gotta get out of this situation first"

Lurking behind them was a figure; he watched as Wen and Li dragged Hai, "Perfect" she muttered "I've got her right where I want her"

Hi heard something move in some bushes "Must be a cat" she said

"Did you say something Hai?" Wen asked

"Yeah I was talking to myself" Hai replied slucking

The figure followed them as they headed towards a city

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:Iname my two evil characters after the two evil cows in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Beyblade (TheirJapanese names of couse) Anzu and Hiromi**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wen and Li dragged Hai through a heavily crowded city, all the people were staring at Hai as she was being dragged along the floor, Hai never noticed them, she was too busy sleeping to ignore the pain of her torn legs and the pain of her stretched arms, she only heard brief mutters from people and the odd grumble from stall owners, as well and Wen and Li talking really about nothing.

Hai opened her eyes and saw passing people stopping and staring at her, she noticed a small trail of blood, "Urgh!" she groaned "Wen, Li could you stop a sec?" she asked

They both stopped and turned around "What's wrong Hai?" Wen asked

Hai slowly got up only to fall back down around "THAT!" She yelled pointing to the trail of blood

"Is that your blood?" Li asked

"Yes!" Hai replied "and if you're to drag me across the floor any longer I shall bleed to death" she added

Li looked at Wen "You heard the lady" Li said

"What?" Wen replied stunned "Why are you blaming me?" "You're the one who's taking her to see Yamato"

Hai rolled her eyes as her brothers bickered like two old ladies "ENOUGH" she yelled "Just get me some bandages NOW!"

Wen and Li ran off leaving Hai in the way of on coming people "Great" she muttered

Li arrived back "Come on" he said

"Li I can't move so telling me to come on is pointless" Hai replied

Li suddenly dragged Hai across the ground; he was taking her out of town.

"Li? What is the meaning if this?" Hai asked angrily "And where is Wen, you can't take me I asked you to stop, LI? CAN YOU HEAR ME? LI!" Hai yelled at the top of her voice

A figure from a building jumped down and knocked Li out of the way, he crashed into a building and rubbed his head "And stay there" the figure said "The poor young lass" the figure said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Hai replied brushing herself off "There was no need to hit Li like that though"

The person looked at Li "That was Li?" they asked

Hai nodded "He was only taking me to see someone named Yamato"

"YAMATO!" the person shouted "I know him, he lives not far from here, let me take you" he replied

"That's very nice of you but you see I can't walk due to that fact that my brothers have been dragging me across the ground and now my leg is bleeding, Wen was meant to come with come bandages but Li dragged me off without him" Hai explained

"Stay there, I'll go get help" the person replied

"HEY WAIT" Hai yelled "You never told me your name?"

"Oh sorry about that lassie, I'm Terry, Terry McScotty" the person replied

"Please hurry Terry It feels like my leg is gonna drop off" Hai complained

"I'll be as quick as I can lassie" Terry replied rushing off

Li slowly crawled over to his sister Hai "Hai" he muttered "please forgive me"

Hai looked confused "For what, the only forgive me you'll be saying is to your older brother who is probably looking all over the city for us" Hai explained

Wen was searching all over the city for Li and Hai "Where are those too, Hai can't even move so she can't of gotten far" Wen said "But where the hell is Li?"

There was a laugh from behind him "huh? Who's there?" Wen asked

A large figure approached him "Hello there Wen"

"How do you know my name?" Wen asked "And who are you?"

"I've been watching you Wen, that how I know your name and lets just say I'm your doom" he replied knocking Wen out with by hitting him at the back of his head with the side of his hand "And now you and your B-Daman are **mine**" The figure laughed tying Wen up and dragging him off

Terry arrived back with Li and Hai with help, being of course Gray, Bull and Yamato

"Hey, I told you I'd get help lassie" Terry yelled

Hai smiled "About time"

Terry rapped some bandages around Hai's leg "There all better lassie" he said "Hey come on guys, you gotta help me carry her back to Yamato's place"

"Yamato?" Hai muttered

Yamato turned around "That's me" he replied "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can Yamato" Terry interrupted "You can help me and Gray carry this lassie back to your place"

Yamato helped Gray and Terry

"What about Li?" Gray asked

Li looked at Terry, Gray and Yamato "I better go looking for Wen" he replied

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!" Hai yelled

Li slucked and followed Terry and co.

Watching them was the figure that kidnapped Wen, he laughed as he got out Wen's B-Daman "Now to get the female Yong Fa" He laughed.

An evil grin appeared on his face "Master Anzu and Hiromi will be proud" he snarled

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own B-Daman and never will XD  
Hai, Atsuhiko, Anzu and Hiromi are all Copyright of Me**

A long chapter yes i know i couldn't stop writing thats all XD

* * *

Chapter Four 

Terry, Gray and Yamato carried Hai into May's café; May saw them bring her in

"Yamato, Terry, Gray, just what are you doing?" she asked

"This lassie needed saving and saving we did" Terry replied

"Mum her leg was really badly cut, she needs a place to rest" Yamato added

Li slowly walked in "It's mostly my fault" he said

May looked at Li "What ever do you mean?"

"Hai is my older sister, Wen and I dragged her to see Yamato, it all went wrong" Li explained

They all looked at Li "It's not your fault" Hai replied

"Yes it is" Li replied walking off

"Come on lassie, we need to get you to a bed" Terry said

Hai watched her gloomy brother walk away as she was carried into Yamato's room "Oh Li" she muttered

That night Hai couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about the way Li had been acting all day, sleeping on the floor curled up like a cat was Yamato, he had a nice smile on his face, sleep near by was Terry, Gray and Lienna

"Where's Li" She thought

She slowly sat up and saw Li sleeping at the foot of the bed, she smiled slightly until a b-daball came smashing through the window, everyone woke up, and Hai picked up the ball "its Wen's" she declared

Li ran outside followed by Yamato, Gray, Lienna, Terry and a Hai who was stumbling

"Wen, Big Brother" Li said

But Wen was nowhere to be found "Wen?" Li muttered

Another B-Daball flew past and hit Li on the head, a figure appeared holding Bakuso.

"It's you" Li added

"Li we meet again" the figure laughed

Hai stumbled over to Li "Li who is this guy and why is he holding Bakuso?" she asked

Li didn't answer

"Li?" Hai asked

"I can handle this guys, please leave" Li requested

"But Li…" Hai replied

"I asked you to leave Hai, please do it" Li snapped back

Hai was shocked and stumbled away before Gray and the others helped her back inside

"Oh Li" Hai muttered

Li stared at the figure "This wasn't part of the plan" Li said

"Well I need some kind of bait to lure you in; you're taking to long with Master Anzu and Hiromi's request" the figure replied

"They get her soon enough" Li snapped "Just as long as they keep their end of the bargain"

"They will as long as you deliver Hai" The figure replied dumping Wen in front of himself

"WEN!" Li yelled

"Bring Hai and you'll get your big brother back and the reward from Anzu and Hiromi

"THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" Li yelled

"It is now" The figure replied picking up Wen and walking off

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" Li yelled

Hai looked out of the window "Li is everything ok?" she asked

"EVERYTHING IS FINE" Li shouted

Hai's face turned worried, she closed the window and settle back down in bed

"Here" The figure said throwing a small bottle at Li "Give it to Hai"

Li looked at it "its sleeping potion" he muttered

"Master Anzu and Hiromi want Hai at the hide out before noon tomorrow" the figure replied as he walked off again

Li stared at the bottle, he walked back inside and made a drink for Hai, he poured the potion into the drink and walked into Yamato's room "Here Hai a drink" he said

Hai drank the drink "Thanks L…" Hai's head hit the pillow

"That's some quick working stuff" Li said as he dragged Hai out of the bed and placed her in a wheelchair that May had found for Hai so she could move around more easily

"Before Noon Tomorrow" the figures voice said facing through Li's mind, he pushed Hai out of the café and he journeyed to the hideout of Anzu and Hiromi without anyone noticing

The figure arrived back at the hideout; he placed Wen down who had now woken up, Wen began to struggle

"STOP STRUGGLING" A female voice yelled

Two women appeared, they were sisters both with black hair, and they were wearing black dresses, one of the sisters had spiky black hair while the other sister had nice flowing hair

Wen looked up at them "Atsuhiko this was not part of the plan" Anzu growled

"I know Master Anzu but think; this is the only way to make Li hurry up"

Atsuhiko replied falling to one knee

"What do you mean?" Hiromi the spiky haired sister asked

"With Wen kidnapped it gives Li more of a reason to hurry up and bring Hai" Atsuhiko replied shaking

"Hey why would Li give Hai to you?" Wen interrupted

"Because he has no choice" Hiromi interrupted

"Hai did something we could never forgive her for and to pay the price Li has to bring Hai here" Anzu explained

"Why can't you just get Hai here yourself, are you lazy or something?" Wen asked

Hiromi didn't like that comment, she jumped down from the balcony she was standing on and walked over to Wen, she grabbed him by his top

"LISTEN WEN! You must pay the price for your sisters mistake is that perfectly understood! LI IS PAYING THE PRICE AND YOU SHALL TO" Hiromi explained revealing her right hand, her finger nails where like knives

"Yes mam" Wen gulped

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I was half asleep while typing this so it might be a little crap**

**Hai, Atsuhiko, Anzu and Hiromiare (C) of Me**

* * *

Chapter Five

Hiromi let go of Wen, she jumped back over to Anzu who wasn't impressed.

"Lock him in a cage and hang that cage from this ceiling" Anzu ordered Atsuhiko

"Yes mam" he replied and grabbed Wen

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" Wen yelled as Atsuhiko dragged him into a cage

"Maybe this might shut you up" he growled back at Wen

The door pushed open and Li walked in pushing Hai in a wheelchair

"LI TURN BACK!" Wen yelled from the cage

"Brother" Li muttered looking around "Where are you?"

"UP HERE" Wen shouted

Li looked up "Wen!" he replied shocked "What happened to you?"

"Nothing as worse as what's about to happen to you" Wen explained "Why are you helping these guys? And what has Hai done to annoy them so much?" Wen asked

"Those questions only Hai can answer" Li replied looking at her sister who was starting to slowly wake up

"Hey Hai is waking up" Wen said

Hai slowly woke up "Where am I?" she asked

"You are at your doom!" A voice replied

Hai looked up at the balcony "HIROMI!" She yelled

"So you know her then" Li replied

"Me and her have a score to settle" Hai muttered "HIROMI YOU STILL OWE ME A B-DABATTLE" she yelled

"So are you still up for it?" Hiromi asked

Hai jumped out of the wheelchair only to fall over

Hiromi laughed "In your state your not even fit enough to milk a cow"

Hai growled "You bastard!"

Wen and Li gasped

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Wen asked

"Correct Wen" Anzu replied "Your sister is nothing but a lying thief and a cheater a B-Dabattle's"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hai yelled "I won that battle fair and square, you cheated and then you stole my B-Daman"

"It's true we stole you B-Daman but you broke into our base and stole it back and then you brunt the whole thing down" Hiromi explained "Traitors don't live very long"

Wen rubbed his head "I'm confused, Hai used to work with you?"

"Wen" Hai replied "Have you ever heard of the Aang team?" she asked

"Yeah, Why?" Wen replied

"I was on that team, I wanted to leave and they didn't let me, they stole my B-Daman and then I went to get it back, burning their HQ on my way out" Hai explained "They want revenge and you guys are just bait"

Li gasped "So they've been using me all this time" he muttered "I don't get a new B-DaCore"

"Correct Li" Atsuhiko laughed "You're pathetic"

Li became fused with rage "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, FREE MY BROTHER AND LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" He yelled as he brought out his B-Daman "LETS SETTLE THIS B-DAMAN STYLE"

"This kid got guts" Anzu said

"Yeah but he won't last a second against me" Hiromi replied

"No Hiromi, I want Li, you can have Hai, after all you want to give her a taste of her own medicine" Anzu replied jumping off the balcony

"Oh alright" Hiromi moaned

Anzu brought out her B-Daman "Ready Li?" she asked

Li nodded "Let's do this"

Hiromi glared at Wen "Your little brother doesn't stand a chance against my sister's new B-Daman, Niro"

"Don't be so sure" Wen replied snarling "My brother is no push-over"

Hai watched as Anzu and Li got ready for a DHB battle "Anzu's got a new B-Daman" she thought "Li will lose"

**READY…SET…B-DAFIRE!**


End file.
